


Connecting Us

by orphan_account



Series: The Things We Do [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Freckle Drawings, M/M, space references, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constellations aren't the only thing Tsukki draws on Yamaguchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connecting Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was something short I wrote when I was bored so that's why it's super short, but please enjoy reading!
> 
> Yamaguchi's POV

   “Stop moving,” Tsukki orders but I continue to squirm and laugh as the marker-felt tip lightly dances across my skin. A black inky trail connects my freckles together but I'm not able to tell what he’s drawing; it doesn't seem like constellations.

   “I’m going to mess up if you don't stop,” he warns me. “I’m sorry Tsukki!” I manage to apologize in between my laughter.

   “If you're sorry then stop moving,” he snaps gripping my arm a little tighter, not enough for it to hurt though. “Sorry!” I shout again trying to remain still.

   The marker’s tickling my skin, causing me to squirm and wiggle. It's difficult to contain my laughter and control my body at the same time; I can’t help but move.

   “You know what,” he sighs the frustration apparent as he closes the marker, “I’m done.”

   “Sor-!!!” I start to apologize again but then I see what he drew on my arm.

   “Usually I would draw constellations but I just had to tell you something,” he mumbles staring off to the side. There’s a light pink blush on his cheeks that color his face and ears.

   I inspect my arm, my heart thumping rapidly at it and fingers trembling as they trace the words printed on me.

   It’s sweet, the words simple but the message clear and endearing.

   “I know I’m not good at showing affection, and I don't say how much you mean to me or how I feel about you enough, but…” Tsukki trails off, his voice small and sincere. “But just know you mean a lot to me.”

   I read the message on my arm again. My lips curve into a huge stupid grin.

    _'You're my star'_

**Author's Note:**

> What if sometimes Tsukki drew messages for Yamaguchi on him?  
> It's like how Tsukki would draw constellations but instead he writes cute notes by connecting Yama's freckles. He would write space references or stuff like 'I missed you today' because God knows Tsukki hates saying stuff like that out loud since it's embarrassing for him.


End file.
